One hell of a hide and go seek
by ultimateweebtrash
Summary: Ciel is bored again! He decides to make a game for the house of phantomhive and grell, claude, and hannah; whoever finds sebestian first, you guessed it, get sebestian, or ciel, for two days! Hope you enjoy this one hell of a story!
1. BORED BUTLER

**I hope you like chapter one! Just another one of my stupid ideas, I just want to try it out. Please tell me how it is, if its too dry or boring, if there are a lot of spelling errors, what needs to be worked on, blah blah blah!~ Reviews would be helpful!**

* * *

><p>"I'm bored." Ciel said. Sebestian poured a cup of refreshing crimson tea and placed it on the table. He too, was getting bored in this rusty mansion. It had been days since grell had bothered him, which he seemed to miss it. There were no problems in this mantion either. It was proven, even butler get bored every once and a while. "Well," Sebestian continued."You can see lady elizabeth. I'm sure she would enjoy your company." Sebestian suggested. "No, I don't feel like being annoyed all day." Ciel scratched his head."This day is bland, and, so is this tea." He stood up and excused himself. BR"I'll be in the study, sebestian." The british boy exclaimed. Leaving sebestian, he walked through the historical hallways into his study, and stunned to find that two people were already in there. He glanced up.<p>

"Oh claude, tell me another joke!" Alois begged. His feet were on Ciel's desk, which made ciel more angry. Claude, with his straight face, breathed a bored sigh, and said,

"Yes, your highness." Hannah was also behind him, bored face with no light of intrest. Before he could start, alois looked up, and smiled when he saw ciel. Ciel, angered by their sudden entance, scolded him. "What are you doing here? Entering without permission is intolerable! Sebestian!" He yelled as a vail popped out of his head. Sebestian opened the door, and raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know we had guests..." He whispered selfishly. Ciel stomped his foot.

"These are not guests! They invited themselves in here! Therefore they are not guests!" Sebestian ignored. "Now, what would you two be doing here at this moment." Sebestian closed the door, just to have it pushed down. Grell stomped down the door and yelled out. Ciel slammed his head against the desk in hopelessness. "Sebeschan! I came to see you!" Mey-rin ran into the room, followed by finny and baldo. "We're so sorry we let grell in!" An outburst of noise and whispers entered the room. Ciel, who was getting more and more angrier by the minute slammed his hand on the table, which made everyone stop.

"I've decided." Ciel muttered loudly."We are going to play a game." He sounded just like a child when he said this. Grell smiled and giggled. "Oh yes! I hope its with Bassy!" He jubilantly laughed. Claude ignored this and asked,

"What kind of game?" Ciel stood from his desk. "Here is how it is going to work." He walked over to sebestian."Sebestian, you are going to hid somewhere in, or outside of this mention." Sebestian widened his eyes. "You can't be serious about this?" Sebestian boasted out. Alois snorted out. "Of course, he is just as childish as a six year old." Ciel thumped his cane on the ground silencing the uproar. "What shall be the prize for this game?" Claude exclaimed. Ciel scratched his head in thought as a funny though came to his mind. He silently laughed, and spoke."The person who finds sebestian by the end of two days, gets to have him for three days time. That person may do whatever they must with him." A huge gasped sounded in the room, even alois laughed silently. Grell smiled and his bloody noes exploded.

"Ahaha! Two days with bassey! Imagine what fun I'll have! Ahaha!" Alois took his feet off the table, and stood up. "This game doesn't suit me well. I have of no use for sebestian." Claude sighed."Nor do I." Hannah said as well."Sebestian suits us well..." Mey-rin said. "Yeah." Finny said as well. Alois walked toward claude, and stood beside ciel. "Okay, fine then." Alois said." Instead, if either hannah or claude find sebestian first, get to have ciel for three days time." Ciel looked shocked and opened his mouth to argue. Before words surfaced, grell interrupted. BR"But I don't want ciel, I want my dear Sebestchan!" He cried out. Alois sighed an annoyed sigh and said,"Your prize will be different, you shall have sebestian if you win." Grell cheered and blood streamed down his nose, but he quickly whipped it off. Claudes mind was in heaven right now, all though he was a demon, he seemed to enjoy the bliss and was hoping he would findsebestian first. "So, can we start the game?" Alois said. Ciel nodded madly. "Sebestian, find a good hiding spot." Ciel ordered. As always, he bowed down,"Yes, my lord."

"Shall we get started, then?" Ciel said. He blew the horn to start the game. Sebestian was the first to disappear, even before the horn rang. The room cleared until the only ones that were left were alois and ciel. Alois smiled silently at ciel. "I wonder how this will turn out.

* * *

><p><strong>Too boring? I'm gonna try and make it funny, Kay? Review please, It would make the the happiest women in the world!<strong> **If I get at least 5 reviews then I will DEFINITLY make it to chapter 3! Are you amussed yet? xD**


	2. TRICKY BUTLER

**It's been sooo long since i've posted a new chapter, mainly because of writers block. And the fact that tests have been coming nonstop. If you have ANY (and I mean any) Ideas, please review and tell me what was suckish and what was good!**

* * *

><p>It was dreadfully silent now, but one by one, the each cleared the room. Sebestian was as quick as a fly and was gone in a flash. The only two who were left in the cold room were Ciel and alois.<p>

"Why have you not gone out to play?" Alois asked. Ciel sipped his crimson-red tea and sighed.

"I think we both know how this will turn out. I do not have a need for this foolish game." He set his tea cup on the table.

"Correct. We don't need any of the prizes involved in this. What a childish game..." Alois sighed. Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"You were the jerk who thought of this game in the first place..." Ciel thought.

"I do not have any interest of this game." Ciel said.""

"Indeed ciel." Ciel thought a moment. He enjoyed the silence, but the thought hit him when he was to be alone in a room with alois. For two days. He began to rethink everything.

"You know what, I think I will retire in my room for today..." Ciel reached for the door but alois blocked him.

"Ciel, we haven't even played our game yet." He laughed evilly. Ciel, whose face was mocked and grossed out, sighed."Remove yourself from the door..." He turned and sat in his cozy chair.

"Oh, dear ciel, I'm just joking with you." Laughed alois set up the chess board.."Maybe..." He whispered in a voice not to be heard.

"Sebestian!" Grell yelled."Dear sebestian!" Claude gripped his head and sighed.

"He isn't just going to appear out of nowhere, grell..." Claude was discouraged that he even agreed to play this game. After all, it was the most childish thing he ever seen ciel come up with. But, his envy for ciel led him to accept this game, all hoping to earn ciel for two days.

"I'll have ciel, all to myself, for two days." He thought. "All for me."

"Let's split Mey-rin announced. Claude began to walk away slowly, Hannah following along.

"I wonder who's going to find sebestian." Finny said."He is really good at these kinds of games...

"Yeah, we don't have a chance." Baldo said. Each of them, walked away from each other, leaving one another alone. Claude and hannah were the only two who stayed together.

Grell pranced along to himself singing."I'm going to bring home a hot butler tonight! Over tonight, over tonight!~" He repeated his song over and over again, making it easy for anybody to spot him. Grell decided to look in the mansion first. The first place he started was the kitchen. Searching through pots and pans, opening pantry's, in the sink. Sebestian wasn't there.

"Oh man. Out of all the people to choose for hiding, it had to be sebestian." Grell pouted."At this rate...I'll never find him." About to give up, grell suddenly came across a note.

"Eh? What's this..." He opened it.

"Congrats. You are the lucky person who has found one clue." Grell read out loud. "Where I'm hiding is not near, nor far. But you will find another surprise, where all people need to charge." Grell sighed."Well, what's that supposed to mean?" He set the note down on the kitchen table and snapped his fingers.

"I know! Ciel's bedroom!" He pranced out of the kitchen.

Mey-rin was all alone. Completely alone. It almost made her sick to be all alone in the manor like this. She rarely had time for herself. In fact, she could not even remember the last time she was alone.

"I do hope I find sebestian soon..." Her glass got foggy just thinking about sebestian. If she found him, she could have him for a three day!

"I better find him soon!" She giggled. Walking down the hall way, she stumbled one a note on the wall.

"Oh, I note!" She picked it up and read out loud."Congrats, you are the lucky person to find a clue." She smiled."Where the next puzzle piece lays is near heat. Somewhere that you cannot beat." She sighed."Huh? I have no idea..." It suddenly popped into her head."Aha! The boiler room!" She ran as fast as she could down the steps.

Claude and hannah had no luck. They weren't one hell of butlers like sebestian, but the had sense to start outside.

"Claude, at where we are starting, there is no way we will find them." Hannah said. Claude shook his head, and found a note tapped to a bush.

"Look what I found..." He opened it.

"Congrats, you are the lucky person to find a clue." Hannah gasped."Where I'm hiding is not a place to fight. Instead, why don't you stop and take a bite." Scratching their heads, a spark Lit up.

"The kitchen!" Claude yelled. The sprinted as fast as the could out of the garden.

"Can't we stop?" Finny pleaded."Not yet!" Baldo yelled.

"Ow...my stomach hurts!" Finny yelled."Can't you shut your mouth?" Baldo yelled back.

"I really want to find sebstian if you don't mind." Baldo said.

"Why? There is nothing we want in sebestian."

"Excuse me? We get use sebestian whenever we want however we want for three days! Which means..."

"No work!" Finny yelled.

"Exactly. Now, let's search for him again..." They looked in the game room. Still, hopeless. Nothing.

"Hey look! A note!" Finny yelled.

"I wonder what it says..." Baldo opened it."Congrats, you are the lucky person to find a clue. Where I lay, there is no rubble of dust. Perhaps there be the scent of lust."

"Wha?" Finny asked.

"You dumb idiot. That's the dance hall!" The jogged out of the room.

"Check-mate." Ciel declared.

"My my, Ciel, you've beaten me once again. Shall we play a different game?"

"What "Game" do you supposed we play?" Ciel asked.

"I know. Let's play the game of life!" Alois knocked over the chess set to ground. Ciel's eye narrowed. Alois put the new game board on the table. It smelt like Christmas and was dusty.

Alois held out 12 card facing down.

"Pick one." He asked. Ciel picked one and look at it.

"I'm a morning woman." He placed the card down. Alois laughed. He picked a card up.

"I'm a millionaire." He showed his card, and placed it back down."It doesn't look to good for you, ciel." Alois said.

"We will see who will win this 'Game of life.'"

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to review! Thx to all you reviewers...if I get at least 16 then I'll put extra effort! (Unlike the others pieces of poop I post...)<strong>


End file.
